


Make me

by frostysuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysuga/pseuds/frostysuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>listen...i love kurotsuki with all my body you cant stop me now!!! got a prompt with “Come over here and make me.” so :))) hope you enjoyyyy</p><p>written by r</p>
    </blockquote>





	Make me

**Author's Note:**

> listen...i love kurotsuki with all my body you cant stop me now!!! got a prompt with “Come over here and make me.” so :))) hope you enjoyyyy
> 
> written by r

Tsukishima will never be able to explain to himself what made him visit this same old apartment every weekend. He will never be able to understand what made him so attached, thought Tsukishima never got attached, to that one person. He will never be able to resist Kuroo’s invites that were just one simple ‘ _come over_ ’ at 1AM on Friday. Ever since that one summer Tsukishima couldn’t say ‘ _no_ ’ to Kuroo no matter what the older, but shorter male suggested. So there he was, sitting on the same old couch, watching the same old TV while Kuroo was in the same old kitchen making them the same old spaghetti. They finished their dinner in silence, Kuroo’s hand naturally falling around Tsukishima’s shoulders when they’re done. Tsukishima was already used to the older boy randomly just placing a hand around him, pulling him closer and staying like that for a few minutes before letting go like nothing happened. But fifteen minutes passed and Kuroo’s hand was still around Tsukishima, pulling the younger male closer and closer, if that was even possible.   
“Kuroo?” he didn’t even look at the boy, deciding that just saying his name in his usual flat voice would make Kuroo let go, but it didn’t work. Before he knew it Kuroo pecked his cheek and did the thing Tsukishima hated the most, he took Tsukishima’s glasses and moved to the other side of the couch.   
“What the hell, Tetsurou! Give them back! You know how much I hate that!” Tsukishima took a second to adjust to the blurriness before reaching out to where Kuroo was seated.   
“I always get amazed by how blind you actually are, _Kei_.” Kuroo placed the glasses higher on his nose, not really seeing anything through them.   
“I told you not to call me that! Give me back my glasses, damn it!”  
“Come over here and make me.” even without seeing it Tsukishima just _knew_ that there was a smirk on the black haired male’s face, that damn annoying smirk.   
“Really now?”  
“Really.” sighing at the way Kuroo always made sure to annoy him, Tsukishima reached forward, grabbing at Kuroo’s wrists, making the older boy fall flat on his back with a quick move.  
“Give them back.” the blonde was really tired by now, only wishing to have his vision back, his head already hurting.   
“Kiss me and I will.” from this close Tsukishima could actually see the smirk, clicking with his tongue before leaning for a quick kiss, making sure to bite at the other boy’s lower lip at the end. “Ouch, Tsukki. Are we playing it wild now?” Kuroo’s laugh shook them both, resulting the younger male falling off the couch, Kuroo quickly following him with legs over each of his sides. “Got you.”   
“Just…give them back.” and the great Tsukishima Kei pouted, eyes looking away. When he felt Kuroo freeze on top of him he returned his eyes back to the boy only to have his glasses back on and Kuroo’s mess of a hair inside his face.  
“ _God_ , you can be too adorable sometimes.” Kuroo murmured from Tsukishima’s neck, hugging the boy closer. Without saying anything, which was really hard for Tsukishima, the boy wrapped his arms around the older boy and let the moment roll. Sometimes staying at this same old apartment wasn’t bad at all.


End file.
